return of the kents
by cenalover
Summary: sam and tom have been married 3 weeks when something at work all most cost one of them there lives


**The return of sam and tom kent**

The newly wed Samantha and tom kent walked into the hosptail Sam and tom had gotten married three weeks ago and had spent the previous fortnight sunning themselves in the Caribbean Who's not that bad tom asked.

zoe turned away from the window rita she replied so how was the honeymoon she added

Sam grinned it was fantastic the weather was gorgeous the company was passable she joked

tom looked indignant Just passable what more do I have to do to he broke off

Sam smiled knowing what he meant Well she began come over here and I'll tell you She beckoned him over to where she was seated She gestured at him to lean in and whispered something in his ear

tom grinned wickedly I do not want to know what she just said to him zoe muttered out of the corner of her mouth to fletch,

He laughed, "bet you're just jealous" he quipped.

zoe poked him I don't think so fletch She's welcome to tom I sure as hell wouldn't want him She shuddered at the thought of getting close to tom kent

fletch smirked that's not what I meant and u know it he lowered his voice I meant you're jealous of tom

Sam...babe" he said in an overly loud voice

Mrs kent turned her head yes honey she purred

tom smiled, "i love you" he said simply

Samantha smiled so you should she said, adding i love you to tom leaned in to capture Sam's lips Smiling she kissed him back her tongue exploring his mouth

Ian walked in clenching his fists and averted his eyes He knew tom was only doing this to wind him up and it was working He stood up and walked away unable to watch them carrying on like that in front of him

Much to tom annoyance Sam was on ridealongs with the paramedicsand was paied to work with ian and dixie while he was stuck in the hospail finishing paperwork

He still likes you tom grumbled to Sam before she left

Sam grinned she knew what tom meant she could detect a hint of jealousy in his voice and decided to tease him. "tom honey...a load of people like me... i'm dead popular, me... you just have to live with it."

tom shot her a dark look you know what i mean he said.

Sam nodded, "i do but don't worry." She said.

tom looked at her Sam they guy still loves you and you're telling me not to worry

Sam smiled at him yeah she said calmly After all it was you i married, right

tom smiled and hugged her yeah and i'm not letting you go baby ever He untangled himself from her and looked into her eyes I love you Samantha kent

She was just about to reply when ian walked over to them Sam you ready We've just had a shout

Sam turned her head just give us a minute and i'll be with you she said. ian walked over and waited in reception

Mr and Mrs kent continued to talk

I've got to go babe .i'll see you later okay Sam said softly her voice low because she had noticed ian trying to eavesdrop.

tom replied with a soft peck on the lips okay honey where shall we go for lunch

Sam thought about it for a moment there's a little italian place around the corner from here shall we say one o' clock She asked

"Okay...and Sam?" She turned back to look at him, "i love you."

Sam smiled and ran a hand down the side of his face so you've already said about eight times this morning but i don't mind u can say it as much as u like i love u to now i have to go She hugged him again i'll text you she added reluctantly breaking out of the embrace She walked over to ian, "i'm ready now" she said, grabbing her jacket

About time to He complained just loud enough for tom who was listening to hear As Sam walked out after him she mouthed the words arrogant jerk to tom He grinned and mouthed good luck back to her She gave tom one last smile and followed ian out to the ambalance .

**After tom taken hostage in resus**

**_Sam if I only ever made one right decision in my life it was asking u to marry me u are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'd live forever if it meant I could spend it with you_**

Even though Sam's eyes had misted over she smiled wryly as she read Forever is a long time she thought to herself are u sure u can put up with me that long

The letter continued _**The day you said yes to me was one of the best days of my life (along with our wedding day and night of course.)**_

Sam grinned as she remembered.

**_It made me glad I never gave up on u There were times when I really felt like giving up, times when it really didn't seem worth it but when it came to it I just couldn't do it…It would probably have hurt you less now if I had…'_**

For a moment Sam didn't get what tom was saying then she realised tom thought he was going to die Her vision blurred with tears as she read on

_**I'll die happy though Sam and that Is all down to u I have never loved anyone as much as I love you and nothing will ever change that **_

Sam's tears began to fall. She forced herself to continue reading

**_I love you for everything that you are: beautiful kind, clever generou_**

zoe came over to Sam and put her arms around her hey come on Sam he'll be fine she said Sam couldn't reply she buried her face in zoe shoulders, sobbing heavily which was so un like her before she again continued to read

_**There are so many reasons why I love you but here are my top five!'**_ Sam smiled through her tears, she turned the paper over.

'_**5. The way you always manage to see the good in people even me…I didn't think someone like you would look twice at someone like me I know I was an idiot and did a lot of stupid things **_She grinned you can say that again' she remembered, looking back _**but you still liked me when I hated myself… you never gave up on me' **_

'I nearly did once' Sam told herself, 'and I'm so glad I didn't.'

'_**4. the way you make your own decisions – you don't let other people influence you, you trust your instincts. Like with me, people said you were stupid to trust me - that we were not supposed to happen, yet you proved them wrong. **_"Yeah and I made the right decision" Sam said to herself, remembering how confused she'd felt at the time.

'_**3. Your determination and stubbornness – which in some people can be a bad trait in people but in you is admirable. You stick to your guns and don't give up easily!' **_Sam smiled at that, 'I'll remember that next time he teases me about it.' She looked down the paper to see the other two reasons.

'_**2. For just being you… for being everything that you are, loving, caring, kind, beautiful, sexy… the whole package… I have absolutely no regrets about marrying you. Baby I love you… I love you so much. The only regret I have is not asking you sooner. We could have had years…'**_

Sam bit her lip before she lost it completely. 'Neither do I tom and we still can' she thought. She was about to read the final reason – she couldn't for the life of her think what it could be – when…

two gunshots rang out threw the hosptail

TOM" Sam screamed jumping up and running into towards the hosptail

jeff yelled dixie fear clutching at her heart as she followed racing after Sam

Sam got there first to find the doors open and tom standing up and walking around perfectly okay.

tom She cried again tears streaming down her face She flew at him and he wrapped her in his arms Don't you ever do that to me again promise me she sobbed I was so scared i'd never see you again

Me too" tom replied, holding her tightly

Sam looked at him, "you're crying" she said, surprised.

"I am" he agreed, tears rolling down his cheeks and mixing with hers. "And i promise" he finished shakily.

Sam pressed wet kisses over tom face, "Never ever leave me, i need you so much." Sam murmered, half hoping tom hadn't heard.

He did and replied I'll always be here baby i love you so much He kissed her on the lips wiping away her tears Don't cry honey i hate seeing you sad

Sam smiled and kissed him back, pressing her body into his and feeling him go hard against her I'd say someone needs some TLC" she whispered to him. "By the way what happened in there?"

"I would probably be dead now if jeff hadn't saved me The guy was going to shoot me and jeff jumped in the way of a bullet tom said.

Sam went white, "Oh my god how is he?"

"See for yourself" tom said jerking his head to where jeff was being wheeled out on a stretcher dixie was holding his hand tightly in hers and was in floods of tears

Sam was about to go over to them but tom pulled her back Give her some space he whispered kissing her softly

Sam opened her mouth slightly tom tongue explored her rubbing along her teeth and caressing the roof of her mouth

"Sorry if i'm interrupting something A loud voice broke in

Sam and tom broke apart and Sam spun round to see zoe staring at them an amused expression on her face

"Oh...er...sorry zoe, we didn't see you there" tom tried to explain sheepishly

"Evidently not" zoe said, " Are you okay tom?" He enquired.

Yeah i'm fine tom answered wrapping an arm around Sam and pulling her close

I love you so much Sam, i meant everything i said in that letter tom said as he and Sam lay in bed together that evening

Sam curled into his side and kissed him passionately I love u to never ever do that to me again ok she replied sternly remembering how scared she'd been that afternoon

tom wrapped his arms around her tightly Ssshh Sam honey it's okay he said trying to calm her down

Anyway since when did you become so sentimental tom Sam asked, trying to lighten the mood

Since i married you he said seriously kissing her tenderly and rolling them over so he was on top of her He trailed his kisses down her body and sucked at her skin

Sam sighed contentedly, she arched her body to deepen the contact

"You like?" tom grinned down at her.

Sam shivered as he ran his hands over her body ooh yes she moaned She leaned to one side and rolled gordon onto his back Don't suppose u wanna go out for dinner She asked on impulse

tom smiled mmm ok considering i missed lunch He said

Oh that it doesn't matter all that matters is that you're okay Sam rested her head on his chest

tom ran his hands over the smooth planes of her back Why don't we take a shower and go out for dinner He suggested.

Ok Sam smiled i'll go and get the hot water on She brushed his lips with hers pushed herself up off the bed and walked towards the door tom watching her as she went

**10 mins later **

I thought we were taking a shower Sam called to tom from the bathroom.

"We are" tom answered.

Sam grinned well to take a shower u actually have to get up out of bed She said, her voice full of her sarcastic humour

"I know, I know," grumbled tom.

"So are you coming in here with me or what?" Sam asked…

"I'm coming"

Sam smiled She knew that tom would be at least another ten minutes in moving from the comfort of their luxurious double bed

As Sam had predicted ten minutes later tom was still lying there She got up from her seat on the edge of the bath and walked into the bedroom carrying a wet sponge If u don't move now I'll squeeze this over u She threatened a steely glint in her eye

tom high tailed it into the bathroom Sam following in his wake He climbed into the shower and switched the water on. "You coming?" He asked.

Sam nodded yes she untied her bathrobe and let it fall to the ground before joining him

**The next day**

Hey honey I'm home Sam called It was the end of the day the middle of a very long week She walked into the kitchen and crept up behind tom she wrapped her arms around his waist Aww you cooked us dinner… you didn't have to do that" She said. "I was going to ring for a pizza or a take-away

I know I didn't have to I wanted to…you deserve it." He said, turning around, tilting her face gently upwards and kissing her tenderly You want to change before dinner or something He asked

Yeah ok give me five minutes Sam replied breaking out of the embrace She went up the stairs and pulled open her wardrobe She stood for a while deciding what to wear tom had obviously gone to a lot of trouble with their meal so she wanted to make an effort. Finally she decided upon a pair of tan coloured trousers which accented her slender figure and a black sleeveless polo neck

Are you all right Sam asked tom. "You've been very quiet!" She observed.

tom shook his head I'm ok He was thinking about Sam's birthday which was in a couple weeks time She didn't want a fuss but he wanted to do something special for her

**Sam nodded Right, okay." She said. "I'm just going up for a bath…care to join me?" She asked with a grin.**

"**What?" tom asked. He hadn't been listening, he was flicking randomly through a magazine, when he got a sudden idea A grin flitted across his face. It was perfect Sam repeated her question Oh… no thanks…" tom answered. "You go ahead.**

**Sam shrugged, disappointed. "Well, okay." She replied.**

**tom waited until he heard Sam's footsteps retreating up the stairs. Then he picked up the phone…**

**Half an hour later…**

**When Sam got out of the bath tom was still on the phone. "So that's two tickets to Paris three nights at the Rio Plaza He confirmed in a hushed voice**

**Sam walked down the stairs She could hear tom speaking but couldn't quite make out what he was saying **

**She walked in the sitting room. tom looked up. "Listen I've got to go." He said. "I'll see you soon." He finished, quickly hanging up.**

"**Who was that?" Sam asked. **

"**Oh …no one." tom replied He felt bad about lying to her but he didn't want to ruin the surprise Come here beautiful He changed the subject**

**Sam walked over to him and straddled his lap She kissed him Do you want me She teased.**

**tom grinned You know I do." He said He unbelted Sam's bath robe to reveal a short lace night dress**

**Sam's hands expertly unbuttoned tom shirt She ran her hands over his toned body before they fell to his trouser belt She kissed him hungrily** **He moved his kisses, trailing them down her neck sucking gently at her skin. "You are so sexy Sam He whispered.**

**Sam faltered, her hands shook as she fumbled with his belt buckle. tom pulled her night dress over head What do you say we take this elsewhere He suggested. **

**Sam nodded complying wordlessly She wrapped her legs around tom waist and he carried her upstairs**

The rest of the weekend passed quickly and soon enough it was Monday

That morning tom woke up earlier than Sam He watched her sleep for a while before putting on his dressing gown and slippers and quietly going downstairs Nearly half-hour later he traipsed back up carrying a silver tray On it was a pot of tea a plate of toast and an English breakfast. He put the tray down on the bedside table and drew back the curtains allowing the sunlight to filter through

Sam stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled when she saw tom standing by the bed. "Morning…" she mumbled sleepily

tom sat down and leaned over and kissed her softly Morning beautiful He said I made you breakfast

Sam sat up and tom passed her the tray Thank you She grinned kissing him on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her


End file.
